Cet été là
by Mikan-Chan-wa-kawai
Summary: South Park à la FAC. Un soir d'été chez Stan, un acte irréfléchi et de lourdes conséquences! La suite vous la verrez en lisant! M pour une bonne raison, soyez patients et vous verrez! Homophobes passez votre chemin! Je suis nulle pour résumer désolée!
1. Chapitre 1 : Sur les Bancs de la FAC

Titre : Cet été là...

Auteur : Mikan-Chan-wa-kawai / ninilatigrese

Genre : Romance / Consolation ;)

Pairing : Stan X Kyle

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de South Park appartiennent à Trey Parker et Matt Stone

Stan était assis dans l'amphithéâtre et fixait Kyle qui était en pleine conversation animée avec son voisin de table.

Les cours avaient maintenant commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure , et Stan fixait toujours le roux, quand soudain , Kenny le fit sursauter en lui lançant une boule de papier froissé, il se tourna brusquement vers Kenny , qui le regardait d'un air amusé.

Stan prit le mot et le défroissa lentement, tout en rougissant , il savait que son ami l'avait vu regarder Kyle.. Il devait certainement l'avoir remarqué depuis longtemps … après tout , depuis leur rentrée à la fac… NON !depuis la fin des vacances d'été , depuis ce qu'il s 'était passé cette nuit la , Stan et Kyle n'osaient plus se regarder en face , ni encore moins se parler … Oui , ce soir la…

- « Stan psssst ! Stan!! »

Stan se tourna à nouveau vers Kenny qui se trouvait à sa gauche, le blond avait toujours sa capuche orange, mais laissait maintenant tomber quelques mèches de cheveux sur son front.

Il était vraiment devenu beau garçon!!

Stan se surprit à fixer Kenny d'un air absent , puis il reprit conscience , le blond le regardait en souriant d'un air moqueur ,Et il lui chuchota à travers sa capuche :"Arrête de me mater et concentre toi plutôt sur tes problèmes !! " Il se mit a pouffer de rire.

Quand il eut fini , il fixa d 'un air plus sérieux la main de Stan qui tenait toujours le mot à moitié déplié , et l'inscita à le lire avec rien qu'un regard .

Stan toujours rougissant , cette fois-ci pour une autre raison, s'exécuta,

Il baissa les yeux , et lut le mot.

Kenny y avait griffonné une phrase brève :

- « Toujours pas décidé à aller lui en parler? «

Stan répondit en rougissant , furieusement :

- « NON !! Et ce ne sont pas tes oignons !! «

Le blond reprit :

- « Ouais mais n'empêche , t'est vraiment une fiotte !! «

- « De quoi je me mêle ?? !!!!! «

Cette fois-ci , Kenny attrapa sa capuche et se dégagea la bouche . Avec les années il avait remarqué que quand il lui était vraiment nécessaire de se faire entendre , il devait plutôt enlever sa capuche au lieu de la laisser obstruer sa bouche,il créait ainsi une sorte d'effet de surprise qui obligeait tout le monde à l 'écouter. Kenny s'exprima donc de vive voix :

- »Mais ça te rends malade !!!!! Tu t'est déjà regardé? Ça t'obsède depuis la fin des vacances !!! - Il se mit a parler de plus en plus fort - TU DEVRAIS ALLER LUI DIRE QUE TU L'AI »

-« JEUNE HOMME !!!!!!!!! Ça suffit maintenant !! Vous êtes en cours !! Et si vous voulez parler !! C'est dehors que ça se passe!!! »

C'était la prof... étant en amphi et tellement concentrés sur leur histoire , il en avaient oublié l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient.

Kenny s'excusa brièvement. A ce moment … TOUTES les personnes présentes dans l'amphithéâtre étaient tournés vers eux. Y compris Kyle , qui fixait de ses yeux couleur émeraude les saphirs des yeux de Stan.

Ils se fixaient intensément , « mon dieu qu'il est beau » pensa Stan .

A cette pensée il rougit violemment et détourna le regard. « Eh voila !! » pensa-t-il « Comme toujours, on en reviens au point de départ »…

Le reste du cours se passa sans anicroche.

Kenny alla user de son charme en allant s'excuser auprès sa prof .

Il avait à nouveau enlevé sa capuche , et tout comme tout le monde le savait , quand il enlevait sa capuche, rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient résister à son charme, hommes comme femmes.

Il rejoignit ensuite Stan à la sortie de l'amphi.

Ce dernier était passé d 'une humeur neutre à maussade en un rien de temps , et bien sûr , comme tous les jours depuis ce fameux soir en été… Stan devait ce brusque changement d'humeur à Kenny qui faisait tout son possible pour rabibocher ses vieux amis.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous à plu , le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt !!


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le départ de Wendy

Veuillez excuser mon absence si longtemps , mais , j'avais tellement de choses à faire ... et tellement peu d'inspiration...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

_Chapitre 2 _

Ils étaient maintenant tous âgés de 18 ans , et allaient presque tous dans la même université ,Wendy mise à part...

Elle, avait eu droit à un avenir brillant , en effet , elle, avait été reçue à une prestigieuse université de recherche assez loin de South Park, et sa famille avait donc déménagé en conséquence .

C'était un sacrifice qui, d'après eux, était nécessaire pour assurer un avenir brillant à leur fille chérie.

La relation "amoureuse" de Stan et Wendy s'était donc arrêtée cet été la , avec bien des larmes versées.

Mais au fond... cette relation n'était-elle pas tout simplement une très forte amitié?

En effet , Stan et Wendy , malgré leur relation de longue date , n'avaient jamais fait l'amour ! pas plus qu'ils ne faisaient quoi que ce soit de sexuel .. à vrai dire , ils ne s'embrassaient même quasi-jamais...

Ou alors , les rares occasions ou ils s'embrassaient, c'était pour donner le change , pour jouer le couple parfait , car , ne se disputant jamais et étant tous les deux , il faut le dire, considérés comme deux personnes très belles, ils représentaient, aux yeux de la quasi-totalité des personnes de leur entourage, le modèle du couple parfait.

Il y-avait bien eu une période, quand Stan était plus jeune, ou il avait pensé comme tous les garçons de son âge qu'il voulait coucher avec Wendy.

Mais le temps passant , il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se résoudre à prendre à Wendy ce trésor si précieux qu'est la virginité , ni lui offrir la sienne ...

Car oui , lui aussi était puceau ...Et il ne voulait surtout pas faire ça pour "donner le change" par rapport aux autres ...

Plus jeune, il pensait que faire l'amour était quelque chose de normal , de marrant , de "bon" , et surtout , une étape obligée pour être cool !

Mais plus il grandissait , plus il en est venu à penser que c'était quelque-chose d'important à ne pas prendre à la légère!

Ils avaient donc décidé, d'un commun accord, de faire croire à leur entourage qu'ils l'avaient fait ... histoire de paraître "normaux" et d'éviter les questions gênantes ...

Cette situation les arrangeait bien tous les deux.

Wendy pouvait se concentrer sur son travail, sans se faire draguer à tout bout de champ, puisque son petit ami le quarterback du lycée était très ... "possessif et jaloux" selon ses dires.

Bien sûr ce n'était que pur mensonge, c'était, encore une fois, juste histoire de donner le change et de faire en sorte que les mecs n'ayant toujours pas compris qu'elle n'était pas disponible , et essayant quand même de la séduire malgré le fait qu'elle avait un petit ami, la laissent tranquille.

Et, une fois que Stan faisait les gros yeux aux mecs qui venaient ennuyer Wendy , ils comprenaient vite et ne revenaient pas l'ennuyer !

Elle avait donc un petit copain arrangeant , gentil et pas envahissant qui la laissait travailler en paix , vivre sa vie , et se concentrer sur ses études.

Il n'était pas non plus du genre à la presser pour faire l'amour vu qu'il ne le voulait pas encore , et il ne l'ennuyait en aucune façon que ce soit , toujours la pour elle dans n'importe quel moment !

Et Stan , quand à lui , pouvait sortir avec ses amis sans se faire draguer par n'importe quelle minette en chaleur , invitations qu'il aurait été d'ailleurs trop gentil pour refuser si il avait été célibataire ...

Il pouvait donc vaquer à ses occupations et vivre sa vie tranquillement , en se reposant sur l'amitié très forte de Wendy , dés qu'il en avait besoin !

Ils étaient un couple étrange , mais ça, personne ne le savait ... peut être étaient-ils après tout uniquement deux amis faisant semblant de coucher ensemble pour qu'on les laisse tranquilles et qu'on ne leur pose pas de questions sur leur vie privée ...

Stan et Wendy s'aimaient fort , ça c'était certain ! mais vraiment pas de la façon que l'on s'aime quand on est en couple .

**[Flash Back] **

_Le jour du départ de Wendy arriva donc avec son lot de larmes et de "ne nous oublie pas !" ... _

_Ce fut un déchirement pour les deux jeunes ..._

_Kyle avait accompagné Stan pour dire au-revoir à Wendy devant chez elle , et assistaient , le cœur lourd , à la mise en place des derniers cartons et sacs dans la voiture ..._

_Le roux regarda Stan faire ses adieux à Wendy._

_Cette dernière était en larmes quand elle serra une dernière fois le brun dans ses bras ._

_Stan pleurait également . Certes il avait d'autres amis à South Park , mais dire "adieu" à Wendy , même si ils pouvaient rester en contact par le biais de messageries instantanées , de mails et téléphone , était une dure épreuve à laquelle il n'était pas vraiment préparé. Il devait abandonner une partie de son enfance , et une très forte amitié également ._

_Il lâcha donc Wendy , essuya les larmes de cette dernière sur ses joues , puis essuya son propre visage d'un revers de manche tout en faisant un pas en arrière ..._

_Mme Testaburger était arrivée ... il était temps de partir ..._

_Wendy serra également Kyle dans ses bras puis se dirigea vers la voiture en marchant à reculons et fit un dernier signe à ses vieux amis ._

_A ce moment, si Stan n'avait pas senti la main de Kyle sur son épaule , il aurait à nouveau fondu en larmes ._

_La voiture démarra , et ne fut bientôt qu'un petit point au loin , suivant le camion de déménagement ..._

_Stan et Kyle restèrent encore un moment debout devant l'ancienne maison de leur amie, sans rien dire, juste l'un à coté de l'autre à attendre, puis, quand le soleil commença a rougeoyer, signe d'un prochain coucher de soleil, le roux brisa le lourd silence et dit à son ami qu'il était temps de rentrer._

**[Fin du Flash Back ]**

Et ce fut de cette façon, cet été la, que leur enfance se termina .

À la rentrée , ils allaient définitivement entrer dans le monde des "grands" ... à la rentrée , ce sera la fac !

Cet été la , South Park avait définitivement changé .

Mais cet été la avait tout changé... cet été là... ce qu'il s'était passé avait fait changer les choses... peut être un peu trop , même ... .


End file.
